


眠精勿扰

by Alasinnutshell



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alasinnutshell/pseuds/Alasinnutshell
Summary: 埃尔隆德的起床气。
Relationships: Celebrían/Elrond Peredhel
Kudos: 3





	眠精勿扰

**Author's Note:**

> 原著向，EC，很甜。

1  
阿尔达进入第三纪元后，林谷就流传起了一个可怕的传说——领主大人的起床气。  
据知情人士透露，事件的起因是某天夜里，林顿送来急件，要求立即面见埃尔隆德。很快，林迪尔在图书馆找到了睡在资料和文件的羊皮纸堆里的领主大人。他刚一靠近，还没出声，就被惊醒的埃尔隆德反手抓住，紧接着给他腹部来了一个肘击，又反身一个背击把他按倒在书桌上，下个瞬间裁纸刀就抵上了他的喉咙，刀尖的反光闪了闪，林迪尔艰难地发出气声：“大人……？”  
他被缚在身后的手松开了，埃尔隆德眼神渐渐清明，他扶着额头向后倒在了书架上，有些脱力地开口：“抱歉。”  
“大人，林顿急件。”林迪尔压住受伤的肩膀，恢复了平时的神色说道。  
自此，全林谷只有格洛芬德尔才敢担当半夜叫醒他的重任。  
而埃尔隆德真正为此感到不便和焦虑是在姗姗来迟的一百零九年以后。

埃尔隆德提醒自己呼吸。呼——吸——呼——吸——  
只有在最隐秘的梦境里，他才允许自己幻想过这样的场景。他听见远处的瀑布落进深潭，未眠的精灵在盛宴后轻唱，夏夜的晚风吹动沉重的冬叶，他沉默地爱了多年的姑娘在他几步之遥外细不可闻的呼吸声。  
一如啊。他想。她的发梢上有流动的月光，她的眼里有星空，唇上有蜜糖。  
“埃尔隆德大人，”他听见她叫他的名字，他不自觉地靠近了她，两人都顿了顿，“保持呼吸。”她笑了。

埃兰迪尔的星光点亮了黎明。埃尔隆德完整地背完了第三本草药学书籍。  
他不敢保证，自己睡着后可能发生的情况，要知道联盟期间半兽人隔三差五夜袭频繁的时候，他可是半梦半醒着干掉过十五个。如果凯勒布里安偶然碰到了他……他揉揉眼睛，转过脸看了看身边安睡的人，伸出手想碰碰她的头发，但又立刻收了回来。他在心里叹了口气，开始了下一轮草药学复习。  
说真的，他几乎有些想念之前一百多年独自入睡的时光。

2  
埃尔隆德轻手轻脚地推开房门，有些意外地发现床边的灯还亮着，瑞文戴尔的夫人怀里抱着一本昆雅语的史诗看的入神。他脱下外衣，“还没睡？”  
凯勒布里安合上书，蜷起腿，不置可否地看着他。埃尔隆德明白过来，她在等他。他应该走过去俯身吻她的额头，但他丝毫未动。他从顾问们那里得知她这几天过得也不轻松——帮助清点送往米斯隆德的货物，照料上星期围捕半兽人时受伤的战士，规划并播种了花园，还制作了瑞文戴尔建立以来第一批自产自销的兰巴斯——值得一提的是，味道很不错，埃尔隆德也尝了点，凯勒布里安不愧是盖拉德丽尔的女儿。他觉得自己严重影响了对方的休息，并为此深感愧疚，一时无所适从。  
“伊瑞斯特说你在会议上走神了。”凯勒布里安开口道，“就像现在一样。”  
当头一击。他以为自己假装的很好。  
“格洛芬德尔说上次看到你这样还是……”她没有接着说下去，“总之，林迪尔请求我务必让你今晚喝了这杯花草茶再睡。”她下了床，把原先放在床边柜上的杯子递给他。  
糟糕。他确信自己闻到了浓郁的薰衣草气味。  
“我……先去洗澡。”  
“喝完再去。”  
埃尔隆德挑挑眉。凯勒布里安犹豫了一下，还是说：“格洛芬德尔告诉我的，如果你想要避免某些事，你不会拒绝，只会拖延它们。”她看他还是没有动作，于是歪头想了想，慢慢地说：“所以我有理由怀疑，你直到去年才求婚的原因是……”  
埃尔隆德一口喝完了茶水。格洛芬德尔。他咬着牙想。

一阵轻柔而久远的歌声飘飘荡荡，越过山川大海而来，在瑞文戴尔隐秘的上空忽远忽近地盘旋。梅格洛尔的催眠曲。  
埃尔隆德相信自己是出现幻觉了。困得。  
不仅如此，他还感觉到自己手里握着一团软软的什么东西，他努力地分辨了一下，意料之中地发现是凯勒布里安的手。他命令自己清醒过来，他命令自己松开她的手，他命令自己贴着床边睡——他命令自己不要睡。可是薰衣草勾住了他的衣角，他有气无力地跌进了虚空。

“大人！埃尔隆德大人！”格洛芬德尔敲着门压低声音喊道。尽管这显然不是个吵醒领主的好时候，尤其是……不过身为一个从曼督斯那边回来的精，他的心理底线早已超越了绝大多数的普通人——大不了再去跟曼督斯喝喝茶，不可能更糟了。  
埃尔隆德条件反射地坐了起来，听到“林顿”二字便随即翻身下床，然后被拉住了手——不如说是他拉住了别人的手，他惊得一身冷汗，总算彻底醒了过来，小心翼翼地退了半步，松开了手。

“心情不错？”脚步匆匆的格洛芬德尔依然有心思调侃道。毕竟他今天都做好了一级战斗准备，没想到会打在棉花上，竟然完全扑了空。  
埃尔隆德刚想点点头，却又记起了睡前让他遭罪的那段对话，他盯着前方的目标——烈火大厅，思忖着要不要问出口。  
“结婚真好啊。”格洛芬德尔用手指敲了敲没有出鞘的剑柄，“我现在才发现，伊姆拉缀斯什么都好，就缺一个夫人。”  
“……你都跟她说了什么？”  
“有的没的。”金花领主满不在乎地耸耸肩，“不用谢我，格洛芬德尔乐意效劳。”  
“格洛芬德尔，我今晚不想再听到你的名字！”  
格洛芬德尔爽朗地表示了理解，“我明白。伊瑞斯特提醒过我了，缺觉会导致脾气暴躁。”

3  
河流在燃烧，天空在沸腾，暴雨的战场，无尽的寒夜，纳西尔断裂，至高王陨落。  
埃尔隆德再次回到尸横遍野的末日火山，他举起手里的佩剑，绝望地拼杀，溃乱的半兽人四下逃离，被同类踩踏至死者不计其数，倒在此前被他们的毒箭夺去永恒生命的精灵们的尸身上，统统苍白地埋没在肮脏的泥淖里。他不顾一切地冲向吉尔加拉德曾经所立之处，可是除了火焰的余烬之外那里空无一物。埃尔隆德知道自己又在做着同样的梦了，每一次他都眼睁睁看着他的王被火焰吞噬，每一次他都无能为力，每一次，每一次，连在梦境里，他都无法扭转任何事。他用力捏紧了剑柄，直到剑身都在微微颤抖。  
他突然意识到，在这梦境之外，他还握着她的手。就在他恍然的瞬间，一枝利箭射进了他的胸膛，埃尔隆德难以置信地看向箭射来的方向——没有人，更古怪的是，他熟识精灵、努曼诺尔和半兽人所有种类的弓箭，只他中的这枝他从没见过。  
他撑着剑半跪了下去，眼前浮起一层薄雾，他摇摇头保持清醒——睡梦中的清醒，然而并没有什么用，也许他就要醒了。他用手摸了摸箭尾上简洁整齐的羽毛，猜测是某种少见的鸟类，箭杆则是铁质——等等，另一边的手感又有些像木质。埃尔隆德心想自己真是糊涂了，他的胸前一片温热，他看到稀薄的白光穿透了铅色的天幕。  
他终于低头扫了一眼，那枝箭的箭尾竟缠着枝叶，开出了花来。

埃尔隆德猛地醒了过来。这时他才发现自己眉间发酸，想来是皱了一夜，也不知表情有多可怕。  
他深吸一口气，慢慢地叹了出来，血与火的味道消散开去。浅银色的微卷长发被他轻轻吹动，凯勒布里安在睡梦中动了动。与此同时，埃尔隆德胸口温暖的触感也稍稍移了位置。他僵住了。  
他正以一个奇怪的姿势侧躺在床上，一只手握着他妻子的手，另一只手却厚颜无耻地越过她的肩膀，从背后牢牢搂住了她。她甜蜜的气息，美妙的身体，甚至她迷离的梦境都一一地落进了他的眼底，他的五脏六腑，四肢百骸。  
一如啊。他下意识地抱紧了她，就像很多年前，他与他作出抉择即将前往时间和世界尽头的兄弟告别，以及更久以前，他们的母亲在深沉恐怖的夜色中温柔地安慰他们。  
凯勒布里安悠悠然似要转醒，埃尔隆德赶紧松了松手，他迟疑地用手抚过她的头发，低头轻声道：  
“没事了，睡吧。”

他听见她温软的应声在他脑中响起。

END


End file.
